


Drabbles en folie

by Feng_yi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite collection de drabbles, composés pour plusieurs communautés (mais pas toujours postés).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles en folie

**Author's Note:**

> Discmailer: Univers et personnage de Masami Kurumada
> 
> Note: certains sont un peu tirés par les cheveux, mais parfois je tire les perso au sort ^^

** Drabbles Mai 2013 **

 

Personnages: Shun, Hypnos

Phrase initiale: Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire...

 

-Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire... Abandonne ta quête futile et tu pourras profiter de la sérénité du sommeil éternel. Ne souffres pas inutilement.

-Jamais. Ma quête n'est pas inutile et je vaincrai car que sont mes souffrances face à la vie de milliards d'êtres humains sur terre.

Shun se releva encore une fois après la terrible attaque de son adversaire.

Hypnos était surpris de la ténacité de ce jeune chevalier. Se pouvait-il que sa détermination réussisse à lui octroyer la victoire en fin de compte?

Non, il ne devait pas douter. Personne ne pouvait venir à bout d'un dieu!

 

* * *

 

Personnages: Isaak, Kanon

phrase initiale: Tu as fini de te reposer ?

 

"Tu as fini de te reposer ?"

Isaak émergeait lentement des brumes qui voilaient son esprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir été emporté par le courant en tentant de secourir Hyoga.

Il devrait être mort et pourtant, il semblait bien vivant.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit celui qui avait parlé. Un homme portant une armure dorée.

"Je suis Kanon du Dragon des Mers. Tu es ici dans le sanctuaire marin de Poséidon.

Nul homme n'est censé pénétré ici vivant, mais il semblerait que tu ais été choisi.

Maintenant que tu es réveillé, suis-moi et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable."

 

* * *

 

Personnages: Seiya, Marine

Phrase initiale: Mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

 

"Mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir !"

Seiya lança un regard emplis d’inquiétude vers Marine. Ce qu’elle demandait-là était tout simplement suicidaire. Il était à peine arrivé sur son lieu d’entrainement en Grèce, qu’elle voulait déjà qu’il se batte contre des adversaires bien plus grands que lui

"Ce n’est pas en frappant sur des cailloux que tu y arriveras. J’ai confiance en toi, tu peux y arriver."

Les propos de Marine étaient encourageants. Il souhaitait plus que tout plaire à celle qui deviendrait sa mère de substitution.

Oui mais là quand même, le colosse devait bien faire deux mètres.

 

* * *

 

 

**Drabble juin 2013**

 

 

Perso: Baian du Cheval des Mers

1er phrase: Cette fois, c’est sûr, je vais l’épater.

 

« Cette fois, c'est sûr, je vais l'épater. »

Voyant débarquer les chevaliers d'Athéna dans le monde sous-marin, Baian était certain d'en venir à bout facilement et de gagner enfin le respect de son Maître, le Seigneur Poséidon. Le général du Cheval des Mers était prêt à tout pour que celui-ci le remarque enfin. Y compris à laisser sa vie, même s'il était certain de mater ces petits prétentieux sans aucun problème.

Il deviendrait alors le préféré de Poséidon en lieu et place de cet arrogant de Kanon.

 

* * *

 

Perso: Dohko

1er phrase: " une convocation au palais"

 

Une convocation au palais n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Quoique, depuis leur retour inopiné à la vie, plus rien ne semblait vouloir venir troubler la paix des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Alors que pouvait-il y avoir de si urgent pour tous les convoquer en dehors de la réunion hebdomadaire?

Dohko se hâtait de monter les marches qui menait au treizième temple car il était visiblement le dernier. Une agitation semblait provenir de la salle de réunion.

De plus en plus inquiet face à ce remue-ménage tout a fait inhabituel, il poussa la porte et fut surpris d'entendre tous les chevaliers d'or: « Bon anniversaire, Dohko »

 

* * *

 

Perso: Asmita, Rasgardo

1er phrase: "tu vas traumatiser les gosses"

 

« Tu vas traumatiser les gosses en leur parlant comme ça! »

Rasgardo pouvait être une vrai mère poule quand quelqu’un touchaient à ses jeunes recrues. Asmita le savait bien mais quelqu’un devait se dévouer et leur parler franchement. La fureur du Taureau géant n’avait jamais impressionné la Vierge. Aussi, il continua:

« Ils doivent connaître la Vérité. Seule la mort les attend au bout du compte. »

« Oui, et bien maintenant c'est leur lit qui les attend. Et c'est la dernière fois que je te prend comme baby-sitter! »

 

 

* * *

 

** Octobre 2013 **

 

 

Perso: Aiolia, Milo

Prompt: je te dois combien, déjà

 

« Je te dois combien, déjà?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses... » Le sourire de Milo se voulait charmeur, mais il était extrêmement satisfait de l'ascendant qu'il avait pris sur son partenaire. Il le tenait maintenant à sa merci et se délectait déjà des supplications humiliantes que sa victime ne tarderait pas à exprimer.

« Mais il y a moyen de s'arranger... »

L'homme en face de lui sentait ses poils se hérisser et une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos devant le regard dépravé du Scorpion.

Aiolia se jura que plus jamais il ne jouerait au poker avec lui!

 

* * *

 

Perso: Hagen, Bud

Prompt: honteux, sous son lit.

 

Honteux, sous son lit. C'est ainsi que le petit Hagen avait fini la nuit dernière à cause de la violente tempête. Lui à qui l'on prédisait un brillant avenir de guerrier divin, comme son valeureux père!

Mais le pire se tenait là devant lui en ce moment: un sauvageon du nom de Bud, qui visiblement passait son temps à épier les honnêtes gens dans leur demeure, avait tout vu. Et menaçait de tout raconter.

Hagen n'était pas un peureux! Il comptait le prouver à cet importun et lui faire passer, une bonne fois pour toutes, l'envie de se moquer.

 

* * *

 

Perso: Shion, Kardia

Prompt:nous ne sommes pas opposés, mais complémentaires.

 

« Nous ne sommes pas opposés, mais complémentaires.

\- Oui, n'empêche que je ne vous imagine pas ensemble, c'est tout. »

Kardia regardait le jeune Bélier, fraîchement promu. Shion était bel homme et il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec un rustre comme Dohko.

« Ne cherche pas, c'est une question d'axe astrologique.

-De quoi? C'est totalement absurde ce que tu dis-là. Cela veut donc dire que moi et .... Rasgardo... »

Son regard ahuri fit sourire Shion. Le pauvre cerveau du Scorpion avait du mal à imaginer la scène car aucune vérité scientifique ne lui enlèverait jamais l'idée que seul le beau Verseau était son amour véritable.

 

* * *

 

Perso: Mû, Shaka

Prompt; chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre tourne les yeux vers lui.

 

L'autre tourna les yeux vers lui. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert? Il en était certes capable mais Mû savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Alors d'où venait cette étrange sensation d'avoir été percé à jour d'un simple regard?  
Shaka continuait à le fixer de son air impassible habituel, pourtant une lueur ténue brillait dans ses yeux turquoise. Amusé? Intéressé? Ou au contraire hostile? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Il se retrouvait maintenant à le fixer à son tour, pétrifié. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux du seul homme capable de maitriser à la perfection la moindre de ses émotions?

 

* * *

 

** Décembre 2013 **

 

Perso: Deathmask, Shaka (version chibi^^)

Prompt: "Tu vas mourir dans cet endroit" **  
**

« Mourir dans cet endroit ? »  
Deathmask regardait bêtement ce petit avorton avec ses airs de princesse. Mourir ? En voilà une idée saugrenue. Lui, qu’on appelait déjà « Masque de Mort » et qui allait et venait à sa guise dans l’Au-delà, comment diable pourrait-il mourir un jour? Il était le Maitre de la Mort et par là même, immortel.  
Il éclata d’un rire bien sonore devant l’énormité de ce que Shaka venait de lui murmurer à l’oreille.  
« Tu es un marrant, toi ! Tu devrais nous rejoindre plus souvent, on rigole bien avec toi. »

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
